memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borg cube
Number of cubes Wait, 15 cubes? Wasn't there *47* cubes in the nebula that Voyager went to in Endgame, that had the transwarp hub in it? -AJHalliwell 03:38, 30 Apr 2005 (UTC) :There were 47 Borg vessels, not just cubes. Could mean spheres, probes, or Type 03s (But mostly cubes).--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:16, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Humidity 92% humidity? It's raining in the Borg cube! I wonder what the writers were thinking. :) :A percentage humidity is relative humidity, not absolute humidity. When there's 100% relative humidity, you aren't underwater; it's just that the air is holding as much moisture as it can before it begins to precipitate. ``~ ::This results in a heat index of 90.7 degrees Celsius (or 195.3 degrees Fahrenheit) in case anyone was wondering... Sirkan 07:04, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::That does not sound right. I've been in summer days with very high humidity, we did not feel like water was about to boil. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::No, it's true: put the figures into an online heat index calculator. You do get the stated result. I guess some calculated, hypothetical number does not have much relevance to Human sensation, even if that's what it's supposed to be about. Still, 92% humidity really is extremely high. I wouldn't be surprised if you've never felt the conditions described. The original comment about "raining" is actually not far off. Under the conditions stated in the article (92% humidity, 102º Fahrenheit 39ºC), the dewpoint is above Human body temperature. Anyone beaming over to a cube would get dewed on immediately, their surfaces being much cooler than their cores. --TribbleFurSuit 17:53, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I lived in an area of the world where for a few months it was 110 degrees on a daily basis with excess of 95% humidity. One time were were *told* by medical staff that it was 110% humidity (can you be above 100%?). There was a also a big deal with the dew point, but I don't recall how it worked exactly. Anyway, leaving my room each morning, even as early as 7 AM, my glasses would immediately fog up and by the time I got to my office, two blocks away, I was sweating through my shirt. Great environment for loosing weight and when I was back in the US, dry summers in the 90s felt pretty good. -FC 20:49, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::An reading of 100 percent relative humidity means that the air is totally saturated with water vapor. This means that it cannot hold any more, creating the POSSIBILITY of rain. Simply put, 92% humidity only means that the air is so saturated with water vapor that it can only absorb a bit more. Keep in mind that as the temperature rises in the Cube the % of humidity goes down as hotter air can hold more water.--Jlandeen 05:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Crew The sidebar states that a cube has 64,000 drones onboard, but the intro paragraph states up to 200,000 drones. Where do both information come from? Kennelly 22:15, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I saw on an episode on dec 20 that (said by 7) the cube holds 500,000 no 200,000. ::Do you remember which episode it was? If you could remember the title I can look it up, change the reference and cite it. --From Andoria with Love 21:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::The Voyager on Spike that day was , and I do not think it made such a mention. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It may have been in . I don't recall the specific citation, but since it deals with Voyager finding a cube crewed by only 5 Borg kids, it's plausible that somewhere in there someone would remark on the ususal complement of a Borg cube. --TommyRaiko 22:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::This is the citation from . Doesn't say anything specific: "There should be thousands of drones manning the vessel, but l'm picking up only five signatures." --Aamin Marritza 20:54, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::the article first states up to 200,000 but than later states up to 129,000. i believe that's what you call inconsistent. i would go ahead and change the 2nd number to 200,000, but i don't know which one is right. 20:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I've changed the figure.--Aamin Marritza ::::::In ( ) it is mentioned that a Borg cube assimilated and picked up 50,000 individuals and that 2 cubes assimilated and picked up 329,000 individuals. --Jlandeen 05:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Interior image The First Picture is the Inside of a Sphere, Not a cube. If there is no response by tomorrow, I will delete the picture. -7th Tactical 22:37, 2 April 2007 (UTC) : Based on what facts? Picard was on a cube in the BoBW and that image was captured from a flashback to that time....--Alan del Beccio 22:43, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :: Well, according to FC, a cube might also contain a sphere. Besides, the flashback interior of the Borg vessel is shockingly similar to a sphere as shown here File:Borg_sphere_interior.jpg. Picard could have very well been inside a sphere within the cube. :::You have the interior of a borg SPHERE here, NOT a cube. Am removing it. 20:09, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : Why? I already explained above what can be verified. --Alan 21:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Different classes of cube? I was wondering if there were different classes of cubes, with varying sizes. There is already evidence of at least two different sizes of cube, as in the size of the Borg Scoutship from which is defined as a cube shape, but much smaller than the traditional cube. I say this because it seems unlikely that the cubes that were in the battles of Wolf 359 and Sector 001 are of the same configuration as the cubes seen in Voyager, as the two former cubes are capable of destroying federation starships very quickly (often within a few hits), while the cubes in Voyager (including the Tactical Cube from ) are often unable to accomplish the same task. Also, given that assimilations of races depicted in VOY are often carried out by multiple cubes, as opposed to one (Species 10026 from ), I would think that the two cubes sent to assimilate Earth are not standard cubes, but largely upscaled versions that are capable of traveling over a longer distance (something which was nullified by the Transwarp Hub from , in which the apeture located one LY away from Earth may have even been "deployed", so to speak, by one of the former cubes, which were the first borg vessels to get that close to Earth. The Scout cube was more rectangular shaped user:Alexlyoko13 Armada II There are these cubes not seen except there. These are: Fusion Cube and the Tactical Fusion Cube. One is the size of a planetoid, the latter is the size of a dwarf planet. The consist of eight cubes fused together to become a more powerful cube-battleship. 00:19, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :I was just playing Armada 2, & there are 3 new types, Fusion cube, Tactical Cube & Tactical Fusion Cube. A tactical cube is the same size as a normal cube, just more heavily armed & armoured, which is depicted as having almost solid sides rather than the almost scaffold like exterior of the standard cube, and the 2 types of fusion cubes are the same size, which is about the size of an in-game D-Class planet. , 05/11/07 ::The Tactical Cube is from the Voyager series, it wasn't created for Armada II – Fadm tyler 05:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Early Design Sketches I have some really early phase design sketches for when the Borg Cube was first being designed... I was wondering if there is a place for them here somewhere? --Jlandeen 05:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Split The studio model section has enough info to be it's own page. - 02:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Support, also the section is relatively so large as to overshadow the "in-universe" POV of the article--Sennim 13:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC)